


blanket days.

by nitroish



Series: bbs stuff. [9]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gay as hell, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitroish/pseuds/nitroish
Summary: its actually not raining. its opposite than how most of how these kind of days start. the sun is out and the sky is blue, the birds are singing their songs. though theyre loud, its not exactly morning anymore, so theres no one to really wake up.





	blanket days.

**Author's Note:**

> its soft

its actually not raining. like most of how these kinda of days start, its opposite. the sun is out and the sky is blue, the birds are singing their songs. though theyre loud, its not exactly morning anymore, so theres no one to really wake up. theres noise outside, because its early afternoon and thats when most people exit the house on the weekends. sometimes. and the clouds arent ominous, or a threatening grey or full of rain. the clouds are those ones that streak across the sky, like when you dump a paintbrush into the paint but only lightly brush it onto the canvas. texture galore, thin, sometimes wavy. doing their best. reminiscent of small breaking waves on the beach.

the mood of the inside of the house doesnt exactly match, though. its a clamer, less 'in your face' feeling, but not opposite of it. its not the sun shining in your face and a little less intense than being outside and feeling the sun on your skin. but its not dark and dreary, clouded skies and thundery moods that shake the house when it passes through. its lighter, but not brighter. its akin to the feeling of sitting in an open window with hot chocolate thats a bit too sweet in your hands, legs crossed as you watch the dark clouds pass over but not letting water fall to the earth. the sound of your favourite cartoon, the smell of a familiar thing that brings back memories that make you melt.

in the house, the curtains are drawn closed. mostly, at least, because if you stand back and look long hard enough theres still a crack of light showing through at the top of the window. to counter it, as best those in the house could at the moment, theres a blanket tucked into the top of the curtain holder thing, keeping the light from coming out the sides and where the two pieces of long fabric meet in the middle. the only light in the house is coming from the kitchen, where someone just had to leave the light under the microwave on before they went back to record after hovering in the kitchen for a bit.

its quiet, calm, and it smells like cookies and brownies that came out of the oven. because they did come out of the oven. hours ago though. ohm had decided he wanted them at midnight before he streamed, and he had added extra chocolate chips because 'screw the recipe. i want chocolate chip cookies.' and he really did get them. he ate some of his brownie and cookies with ice cream on stream and he was fucking delighted with how it came out, okay? its right out of the oven brownie and cookie with vanilla ice cream. what isnt to love? nothing. theres nothing not to love, because its perfect.

anyways. tyler having been living in the room right next to ohms own, he hadnt been able to sleep with the muffled sounds of loud exclamations and horror sounds in his ears. so he had moved to the livingroom. made his mark and his bed there by throwing everything belonging to the couch (throw pillows. not very useful blankets.) into the hallway to block anyone from coming down and being loud about it.

somehow, barely an hour after he lays down, someone trips and falls over it all. all nervous energy and startled thoughts, tyler shoots up from his position on the comfortable couch and fumbles with his phone, turning it on and shining it in the direction of the noise. because it was shady, and there wasnt much light from the blanket blocked window.

and theres ohm, laying on the floor in the pile of blankets and pillows, arms reaching out in front of him as he decides he doesnt want to move and just lays there, looking absolutely defeated. when tyler looks for the culprit of the fall he sees a blanket wrapped and tangled around ohms legs. he laughs, and finally sits back to reach over his head and fumble with the lamp before finally getting it to turn on. messes with it until its at the lowest setting (because ow, his eyes. hed gotten used to the dark at this point.) before he stands and walks over to ohm. nudges him with his foot.

he mumbles, 'ohm.' and when he doesnt get a reply he rolls his eyes and bends down. presses his hand to ohms head and shoves it. 'ohm. get up.' he hears the man whine, watches him bury his face into the pillow. he huffs. straightens up and peeks around ohms door, watches the game idle and the software continue to run for the recording. he turns his phone on and hums, looks back at ohm.

'your recording is still going.' and ohm lifts his head a little and tyler can see his tired eyes, the circles under them and the messy hair. but maybe the hair was because of him. he doesnt know. but either way, the man looks fucking tired. its almost three in the afternoon now anyways, so the session would be ending soon.

'i know. i was going to get a drink, but someone left his shit in the hallway.' and tyler lightly kicks ohms ankle. 

'someones headphones broke and he hasnt bought new ones and i guess just. you know. forgot that someone else was trying to sleep right next to his room.' and ohm blinks and then slams his head into the pillow again. tyler hears a not so audible fuck and grins, nudging ohms ankle with his foot again. 'its no big deal, ohmie.' he sees ohm glare from the corner of his eye. he continues. 'thats why this shit is here. i moved to the couch. it aint too shabby. actually comfortable as hell.' and ohm rests his cheek on the pillow, looking up at tyler.

a suspicious, 'okay.' from the floor and tyler steps back over the body it came from. he bends back over and pats ohms cheek. he really wants to go back to sleep. hes tired, and hes not gotten nearly enough sleep.

ohm eventually does get up, with help, and when he does hes looks even more tired than he was before when he had been laying down. slouching and shuffling his feet. tyler wanders behind him and helps ohm get a glass of water, because he isnt sure how the man can see through his now closed eyes. a few minutes later and ohms already almost spilled the water, so tyler can assume not very well. he stands there, leaning against the counter with ohm standing next to him holding his ice water. watches ohm drink it and yawn. tyler stretches his arms above and in front of him, cracks his back and neck before dropping his arms back down.

a few minutes pass, and ohm has drifted towards tyler, tucking himself against the taller man, melting into the space between his arm and chest. pushes his face against tylers chest and lets himself relax, and its enough that ohm has to carefully set down the glass hes holding before he drops it to the floor completely. when his hand is empty, he reaches around tylers waist with both arms and loosely holds his own hands, humming as he listens to tylers heartbeat and feels his chest rise and fall.

tyler turns and ducks his head to ohm, pressing a light kiss to the top of his forehead. puts his phone on the counter next to the almost empty cup of water and wiggles his hip into ohm, jostling him. 'common, ry. bed. lets go.' and ohm only wrinkles his nose and uses a hand to tap at tylers side.

so obviously now tyler is fucking soft okay, his partner has him by the hip (literally. hes wrapped around him.) and probably wont be letting go. and tyler isnt that much of an ass, and hes soft for this man, so he leaves the bitching to a minimum as he shuffles away from the counter and picks ohm up for a few minutes on the way to the couch.

tyler gently removes ohms arms from his sides with much difficulty because ohm has a fucking grip and has to persude him by saying hes going to lay on the couch and that ohm can join. so ohm stands there, looking impatient and too tired to function as he waits for tyler to settle into his spot. tyler looks at ohm after he gets comfortable and whispers into the cool, calm air around them, 'take your hair down, dude. you'll get a headache with it in for so long.' ohm hops on his heels, wrinkling his nose at the extra thing he has to do before laying down, but his arms are already above his head and pulling the hair tie from his long hair and fitting it around his wrist when hes done.

tyler hums and finally pats the open space of the couch in front of him and ohm wastes absolutely no time in shoving himself into it, wiggling around until hes comfortable. it only takes a few minutes, but tyler isnt the only impatient one and he glares at ohm when he doesnt stop. ohm looks smug. tyler pinches his side. fuck you.

eventually they both settle, and tylers ears fixate on the sound of birds and the air conditioning that flicked on not to long ago. he wraps his arm over ohm and runs his fingers through his partners hair, gentle and slow, careful of knots and mindful of the soft curls. presses a kiss to the top of ohms head again, because the other man has tucked himself back into tylers neck and side.

he listens to ohms breathing, listens to the air conditioning and the song of birds. listens to ohms hair as it lightly falls back against the couch as he finishes running his fingers through it, only to pick it back up at the base of ohms neck and twirl it as he lets it fall through his fingers. its soft, and he remembers combing it out the other day after ohm had gotten out of the shower, remembers combing in leave in conditioner for him as well. eventually he just settles his hand on ohms side, arm tired and body feeling heavy as he falls back asleep.

ohm mumbles something about his recording, because he just remembered it, and tyler stops him from moving completely by saying he will crop the extra silence out of the footage himself if he has to. to that ohm folds, but not before he reminds his future self to send an apology to del, momo, and stabbies for randomly disappearing.

so they lay there until they both ultimately fall asleep, crowded into the side of the couch and blanket pulled up over their shoulders. hair a mess, eyes surrounded by dark half circles and legs tangled together. the sun doesnt - cant - invade from its afternoon stroll outside their window, and the birds dont shut up, but the calm, tired, hot chocolate on a cloudy day next to the window vibe doesnt lose itself in the dark and fills the livingroom with quiet, soft, and light moods with ease.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a commission
> 
> tumblr @ dambbrother


End file.
